


dip your feet in

by etoilette



Series: AU-gust 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta/Beta, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Foot Fetish, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilette/pseuds/etoilette
Summary: “Are you sure you want to do this, Goro?” Akira asks. The uncertainty in his tone makes Goro wonder if Akira is directing the question solely at him. “We can still stop now.”Goro holds his breath to centre himself, and lets it out slowly through his nose. He reaches out with one hand and takes hold of Akira’s wrist, noting absently the tremble that ran up Akira’s arm at the contact.“It’s fine,” Goro says firmly. “It’s fine. I want this and you want this too, right?”ORIn a world where chance determines the soulmate of an alpha and an omega, betas are left to pursue their own romances, and that's exactly what Akira and Goro did. It's their first night together, but not everything goes to plan.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: AU-gust 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860436
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	dip your feet in

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, a big thank you to ethyxx and [redacted] for their help. Ethyxx for the moral support and [redacted] for helping me with the idea. Second of all, hello hi! I am here again with a disgusting fic because I am a depraved soul who desperately needs God. This is my first A/B/O fic and I barely take advantage of it. This is also my first soulmates AU fic, and I also barely take advantage of that. 
> 
> This is the second AU-gust fic that I know I will come back and work on. I have an idea for the soulmates part but I couldn't get there in time because hello, one day constraints for writing. By the way, please read the tags for this. This isn't really for everyone.

In a society where scents decide your soulmate and the person you will spend the rest of your life with, betas are the forgotten majority. Lacking in a scent gland and with it, the ability to sniff out your soulmate, it is said that betas simply do not have one. It doesn’t mean, of course, that betas live out their lives in solitude without ever experiencing romance. But the lack of an inherent gut pull and soul bond makes it difficult for betas to determine if they _really_ belong with their partner, leading to a high rate of separation when the uncertainty starts to set in.

Most betas tend to live vicariously through documentaries, stories, and movies about real-life alpha and omega soulmate pairs. Talks of how an alpha and omega can just _sense_ their soulmate even yards away have made many a beta’s heart flutter in their chest. There is jealousy, of course, that there will never come a time when a beta will enjoy such a deep bond for themselves, but with the amount of coverage and research into alpha-omega soulmates, betas can come close to imagining it.

It is impossible to verbalize the intensity of a soul bond, created when a destined pair bite their claims into each other, but the closest way to describe it, according to celebrity alpha Okumura Haru, is feeling the other so close in the deepest part of you. Your mate’s emotions flow into yours, and yours course into them as well. Communication where words were unnecessary, where you could practically sense the thoughts of the other before they even came to mind.

It’s a scary thought, in Goro’s opinion, to have someone capable of perceiving the depths of your soul. But as a beta, it’s something he never thought that he would have to worry about. It’s something that other brainless betas might be enamoured by, but Goro has always been fine by himself. It seems exhausting, in his opinion, to be so controlled by your instincts and senses, to have to keep everything together through the use of suppressants and have your life exposed by the hungry masses. 

That is, of course, until he met Akira. A fellow beta like him, who also bucks the romanticized notion of soulmates in alpha/omega pairings. It didn’t take long for their casual debates at the coffeehouse Akira works at turned into something more. A connection and a relationship that Goro truly never thought he would ever experience. Made of his own will, of course, because there is no such thing as a soulmate for a beta. 

“It feels like they have no choice in who they end up with,” Akira said one day, when they were watching a documentary on Okumura Haru and her soulmate Makoto. “How can something as nebulous as _destiny_ decide who you’re attracted to? It doesn’t make any sense. What if your soulmate is someone who is completely incompatible with you? What then?”

“I suppose you’re just going to have to live with it,” Goro says. He thumbs through one of Akira’s trashy gossip magazines, tracing the bold lettering of _LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT!? TAKAMAKI ANN SPILLS ABOUT HER SOUL BOND_ on one of the pages. “I’ve read stories of alphas and omegas who meet their soulmate, but never entered a relationship with them. Things did not turn out very well for them. Their instincts scream to push them together. It isn’t really love when you’re but a slave to your own body.”

Akira nods firmly. “I’m glad you understand, Goro.”

And Goro really did. At the time.

But now looking up at Akira, he can’t stop his heart practically beating out of his chest. The heat gathering into his face. He can’t seem to stop the excited trembling of his body and he hates it. He wants to hate the lack of control that Akira has wrought upon him. Goro lies on his back on the bed, staring up into Akira’s heated grey eyes. Akira’s hands are on either side of Goro’s head, the arms framing him in, and there is a knee between his legs, inching ever higher.

On the bright side - the one silver lining - Akira seems to have as hard a time controlling his own reactions to things as well. There is a faint blush on his face, and his mouth is set in a firm line, like he’s actively biting back words. 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Goro?” Akira asks. The uncertainty in his tone makes Goro wonder if Akira is directing the question solely at him. “We can still stop now.”

Goro holds his breath to centre himself, and lets it out slowly through his nose. He reaches out with one hand and takes hold of Akira’s wrist, noting absently the tremble that ran up Akira’s arm at the contact. 

“It’s fine,” Goro says firmly. “It’s fine. I want this and you want this too, right?”

Akira and Goro have kissed many times now, ever since their relationship took off in its current direction, but there is something different about this one. Charged with something _more_ but Goro is hard-pressed to put a word to it. It feels like Akira is devouring him slowly, savouring every second of it as he licks into Goro’s mouth, and Goro returns it in kind, snaking his free hand up to get a grip on Akira’s curls so he can push Akira closer into him. It’s warm, wet, and objectively disgusting, but Goro can’t get enough.

He doesn’t know how long it continues until Goro has to back off, pulling gently on Akira’s hair. Akira gets the message, leaving Goro’s mouth alone as he tries to catch his breath as best as he can, but it’s hard to do so when he can feel Akira’s lip press against the side of his mouth, his jaw, his - 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Goro manages to say between heavy pants when he feels Akira mouth at the side of his neck, where a scent gland would be on another subgender. He tries to move his neck away but with Akira’s arms still caging him, he doesn’t get very far before he hits his forehead against Akira’s wrist. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he hears Akira say into his skin before a sharp pain lances through him. The entire left side of his neck feels like it’s on fire and he lets out a sharp hiss of pain, jolting away. Akira doesn’t let him, his teeth clamped on like a leech as he sucks and licks at the skin, each action sending yet another white-hot sting through Goro’s body. It feels like forever before Akira finally lets him go, looking down at him with dark satisfaction in his eyes as Goro struggles to breath.

When the pain finally dies back down to an acceptable level, Goro reaches a hand up and feels a warm wetness leak down his skin. He doesn’t even need to look at his fingers to know it’s blood. Akira _bit_ him, like some sort of feral beast. He doesn’t even want to look at the wound in a mirror; his neck must look mangled from how much Akira had been teething at it earlier.

“What the fuck, Akira?” Goro snaps. “You _bit_ me?”

Akira grins down at him, baring his teeth in a way that _has_ to be on purpose, just so Goro can see the stain of red on them. “You can return the favour. If you can, that is.”

Goro knows a bait when he hears it but he would do anything to wipe that infuriating look off of Akira’s face. He growls deep in his throat and heaves himself up with his core until he is nose-to-nose with Akira, never breaking eye contact the entire way. _Do your worst_ , Akira’s smirk seems to say, and Goro is never one to back down from a challenge. Akira tilts his head back, and Goro moves in immediately.

He angles his head so he can get better access and breathes in once, allowing the warm smell of coffee, clove, and _Akira_ to wash over him briefly before he sinks his teeth in. There is little mercy in the way that Goro sinks his canines in, and he grins when he hears Akira let out a choked noise, feels Akira’s full-body shiver under his mouth.

There’s something intimate about the action, in a way that Goro never has felt when they kiss. To feel the pulse racing underneath his lips, the salt of Akira’s blood when he tastes it on his tongue. It’s harder than it looks to get in there, and he starts to regret not checking out how much Akira bit _him_ because he has no idea how far he needs to go before they’re even.

Distantly, he can feel Akira run his hand through his hair, pressing him down towards his skin in an encouraging manner, and Goro reaches up with his hand to cup Akira’s jaw, holding him steady as he licks up the blood and saliva. The taste of it is sharp and salty on his tongue, not in an unpleasant way, and he runs his lip and tongue over the injury (the injury _he_ inflicted upon Akira, a dark part of his mind purrs), as if trying to soothe away the hurt.

He finally pulls away when his jaw starts to feel sore and he lets go of Akira’s jaw to rub idly at his own. The mark he left on Akira is, to say the least, a little hard to look at. He can see the imprints left by his teeth, the bruising from where he had sucked at the skin, the blood dripping down Akira’s slender neck and pooling at his collar…

For some reason, it’s the most beautiful thing that Goro has seen in a long time.

“There,” Akira says with a self-satisfied smile. His hand traces the mark that Goro left on him, and his eyes are fixated on Goro’s neck. “Now we’re bonded.”

Goro rolls his eyes and punches Akira lightly on the shoulder. “Shut up.”

Akira reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a small vial of lube. “Too bad there's no omega slick.”

“Yeah,” Goro replies sardonically. “Too bad.”

He watches as Akira dumps a liberal amount of it onto his fingers, warming it up, before he works a finger inside Goro’s ass, curling and stroking as he tries to ease up the muscle. Goro does his best to cooperate, taking deep breaths and trying to focus on the faint pleasure of Akira’s finger circling the rim. 

It must work because one finger soon turns to two, and Akira is becoming bolder and bolder with his movements. He is no longer simply pushing on the walls, but scissoring, trying to loosen up Goro’s hole as gently but quickly as he can. The intent look that Akira is giving his dick and his anus heats him up and Goro chokes on the embarrassment. 

He kicks out lightly and Akira easily catches him by the ankle. Akira uses his hold to spread Goro’s legs even wider. “Don’t be so naughty,” Akira chuckles. “I’m just trying to get you loose for me.”

“Stop looking at me,” Goro says, trying to glare at him despite knowing that his face must be the farthest thing from intimidating right now. 

“Fine. I’ll look at something else,” and true to his word, Akira fixes his gaze on the foot in his hand instead. The look in his eye is considering and curious, and Goro fights down the bad feeling in his chest. Nothing good ever comes when Akira has that expression on his face, but before Goro could say anything to stop him, Akira opens his mouth and takes in Goro’s toes, swallowing down to the ball of his foot.

Goro whines at the foreign wetness, clenching down around Akira’s fingers at the strange tingling rushing up his leg and going right to his dick. It isn’t just sucking though, and Goro can feel Akira’s tongue worm in between the toes, the hot puffs of air on wet skin every time Akira pulls back to take a breath. 

It’s disguting. It’s unsanitary. Goro should be grossed out (and Akira should be too, for that matter) and he should be kicking Akira away. But for some reason, he can’t, laying there helplessly under Akira’s ministrations, panting and whining like...like…

Like an omega in heat.

“You’re so loose now. Did you like getting your toes worshipped that much?” Akira says, a smirk on his face as he kisses the tip of each toe, letting his lips linger on the baby toe. He wiggles his fingers in Goro’s ass, pushing against the rim, and for the first time, Goro realizes that Akira had pushed in a third finger without his realization.

Akira removes his fingers from Goro’s hole, and Goro moans at the sharp jolt of pleasure, curling his free leg up. Akira’s hold on Goro’s ankle loosens and he runs the hand up his leg until it cradles his thigh, leaning forward to catch Goro’s lips in a kiss. He wants to turn his head away after seeing just where Akira had put his mouth, but as soon as Akira plunges his tongue in and presses down against Goro’s, he loses all coherent thought. 

When Akira pulls away with a smile, he whispers, “Are you ready?”

The inane question takes a second to penetrate through the heated fog of Goro’s brain and he can only nod in response, not trusting his mouth to do anything more than moan and kiss for the moment. Neither Akira nor Goro look away as Akira lines his wet dick against Goro’s anus and slowly pushes his way in.

Akira’s dick is fairly big for a beta (a point of pride for him, to Goro’s chagrin) but after the copious amounts of lube and preparation, it doesn’t take long before Akira’s entire length is inside. It...doesn’t hurt, surprisingly, but Goro feels a little like the air has been punched out of him, and he breathes raggedly at the pressure against his organs. 

Akira doesn’t seem to be faring much better, low moans and whispers of “you feel so good around me” escaping him. His head is tossed back with the pleasure, and Goro wonders if Akira even knows what he’s saying. All _he_ knows is that Akira’s dick is inside of him and it isn’t doing anything. 

He reaches out with his legs and wraps them around Akira’s waist, hooking his feet together and using it to push Akira even deeper inside. It doesn’t take long for Akira to get the message and he starts to move his hips - slowly at first, before he starts to gain confidence at Goro’s encouraging moans. 

“Ah!” Goro couldn’t help but yell before covering his mouth with a hand, arching his back, when Akira hits his sweet spot. He tries to curl up defensively but with Akira in between him, all he can manage is tightening his legs around him. 

Thankfully, Akira doesn’t say anything about it, but he angles his hips and pistons into Goro at a jarringly fast pace, hitting the prostate every time until Goro is spasming at the white-hot pleasure. 

He feels like he’s about to cum. It’s only been a minute or so since they started fucking. Is climax supposed to be so soon? He can feel the release starting to bubble up in his lower stomach, and he instinctively tries to slam his legs shut, ignoring Akira’s pained “oof.” There’s something wrong, he knows. It’s a familiar sensation of tingling crawling up his penis, but not one that he usually experiences in bed.

His heart pounds in his chest as he realizes just what is about to come out of his penis, and with each thrust putting more and more pressure on his bladder, he can’t stifle the teary gasp of apprehension.

“W-wait!” Goro yells. He reaches out blindly with one hand and smacks Akira in the face. It’s not what he intended but it’s enough to get Akira to stop his thrusts. 

“What?” Akira asks, He leans forward and Goro winces as the motion puts more pressure on his bladder. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“Uh, no,” Goro stammers and that’s when he can _really_ feel the concern because Goro almost never stammers. “It’s…”

But what could he say? I need to pee? I need to use the boy’s room? That’s...He can almost imagine the look on Akira’s face, the way he would cover his mouth to hide the grin whenever he hears an unexpected joke. He doesn’t think he can stomach the idea of Akira knowing that Goro needs to take a time-out to pee during their first night. 

Could Goro ask Akira to take out his dick and let Goro pee really quickly and then when he finishes his business, ask Akira to put his dick back inside of him? No, that’s too unsexy. No one in their right mind would ever want that. Although, considering what he just saw Akira do to his foot, Akira might just be that kind of person.

“It’s what?” Akira asks, and that’s when Goro realizes that he hadn’t said anything in an embarrassingly long time.

“I, uh…”

Akira shifts slightly and oh _god_ but his dick is just churning up his insides. He whines softly and moves his hand down to his lower stomach, shutting his eyes to fight down the desperation, tightening down around Akira. He doesn’t mean for it to be pleasurable for Akira in any way, but he hears Akira moan softly at the tightness.

“Wait, are you hurt? Did I hit something weird?” Akira starts to move, trying to shift so that he can move Goro around for a physical check-up. 

_If you think I’m hurt, take out your penis_ , Goro wants to say, but he worries that if he relaxes any of the tension in his body, something more is going to be released.

“I’m fine,” Goro manages to grit out, “but please stop moving. I...I need to do something before we can continue.”

“Tell me what you need and I’ll do it,” Akira says earnestly.

“No, not you. _I_ need to do it. I need to pee,” Goro finally bites out. He doesn’t have enough strength to kick Akira out of his hole. He might as well just let the laughing and mocking happen if it means he can get the relief he needs. “Please let me go to the washroom.”

Nothing happens for a long time except the pulsing need in Goro’s flaccid dick. He doesn’t even know when he went soft, all of the arousal long gone. He closes his eyes and throws his arm over his face again, no longer caring if Akira thinks he’s being overly dramatic or not. He can feel the tears prick at the corners of his eyes at the thought of Akira laughing at him or never wanting to touch him like this ever again. He can feel the heat of his face on his arm, and knows without even looking that he must be bright red. 

He’s just not sure if it’s from the embarrassment, the desperation, or something else. 

“Sure, I’ll let you go,” Akira says, but to Goro’s confusion, Akira doesn’t pull out at all. He feels a warm hand settle over his own, still resting on his lower stomach, and he bites back a strangled yell when Akira starts to _push_. 

“ _What_ are you doing?” Goro exclaims. He tries to kick Akira away but when he feels the start of warmth start to collect at the head of his penis, he immediately stops moving, instinctively curling up as if that would help.

“It’s not good for you to hold it in. You can get a urinary tract infection,” Akira says, as if he’s being the logical and sensible one. He doesn’t let up, and to Goro’s horror, he even starts to thrust again, slow and steady compared to the fast pace earlier. He unerringly hits Goro’s prostate with every movement, and the sharp pleasure loosens Goro’s resolve by the second. “Don’t worry. I’ve got you.”

With Akira pressing down and the dick inside him pushing on his bladder with every thrust, Goro is helpless to stop the stream. He doesn’t even know it’s happening until he feels the heat on his dick, the lukewarm wetness gathering under his body. Distantly, through the mortification and the all-encompassing relief of release, he can feel Akira lift one of his legs and prop it against his shoulder. The new angle allows Akira to reach even deeper into him, until Goro wondered if betas could knot a partner. 

Even through _everything_ burning his fried and overstimulated senses, he can feel Akira press a chaste kiss to his toes, nothing like the way he had lavished it with his tongue earlier. He feels a light sting, as if Akira has claimed the top of his foot just like he had done so to his neck. The wet heat of Akira’s tongue as he moves from the foot, to the ankle, to the calf, licking Goro’s skin in strokes like a cat cleaning its fur. 

Goro isn’t sure when Akira reaches his climax, just that after a few seconds of dizzyingly frantic thrusts, he feels Akira push himself in to the hilt, and a heated warmth flow into his body. All around him is heat and wet - Goro is half-amazed that he hasn’t passed out yet from the overwhelming fire around him, both physically and mentally.

Even throughout his peak, Akira moves languidly, each push of his penis shoving his cum deeper and deeper inside of Goro’s body. He continues to do so until his climax finally abates, and Goro feels the hard penis slowly go soft and flaccid inside of his oversensitive hole. But for some reason, Akira doesn’t pull out, remaining hunched over Goro as he pants from the last dregs of orgasm. He leans forward to kiss the claiming bite on Goro’s neck once before lying down completely, crushing Goro into the pee-soaked mattress.

“Gross,” Goro complains, but if Akira hears him, he ignores it.

“An alpha’s knot usually lasts about thirty minutes, if I remember?” Akira asks instead. He rocks in slowly, as if he is trying to start up another session, but no matter how much he moves, his dick refuses to harden up again. 

It takes a second for Goro’s tired brain to parse and understand just _what_ Akira is saying but he immediately smacks him on the head. “You are not going to be inside me for thirty minutes for no reason while my body is marinated in pee.”

“It’s your own pee,” Akira points out but he slowly and reluctantly starts to pull himself out. He rolls to the side and lets Goro get up with a wet and frankly disgusting squelch. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to orgasm.”

“I wasn’t really feeling it after the whole ‘wanting to pee’ thing,” Goro admits. He looks down at his flaccid dick, still covered in a wet sheen, and grimaces. He can’t imagine getting it up again while his entire body smells like ammonia. He kicks a foot lightly in frustration. “It’s going to take us forever to clean this place.”

“Next time we can prepare a tarp or some towels beforehand,” Akira says excitedly. Goro turns to him and to his tired surprise, he sees Akira already propping himself up on his elbows, looking for all the world like a schoolboy on the night of a sleepover. “We can plan it out, like how we planned today out.”

Goro shakes his head angrily. “ _No_. No. No, we are not going to be planning this out in the future. We are never having sex ever again if you want me to pee every time.”

“I can pee sometimes.”

“It’s not about who pees. It’s about the _pee_.”

Akira reaches out and grabs Goro’s arm, pulling lightly until Goro falls back down onto the mattress. This time on his front, as if his back being covered by pee isn’t enough. “You looked so good when you were going, you know,” Akira says softly, running a wet hand through Goro’s hair before pressing his nose into the damp strands, inhaling softly. It’s as if he’s trying to cover Goro’s entire body with the smell of his own urine. “You looked so relaxed, so trusting...I think you’ll grow to like it in time. I already really like it, and we know that kinks are transferable via soul bonds.”

“We’re not soulmates. We can’t have a soul bond,” Goro sighs. 

But oddly, the vision of allowing Akira to take care of him so completely, of Akira seeing _all_ of him - even and especially the dirtiest parts of him - with utter acceptance, is a comfort that Goro holds deep in his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> As a side-note, if I never come back to this, I would like to note that soulmates do exist for betas as well. It's just that they can't smell them because as betas, they don't have very developed scent glands or abilities. Goro and Akira are actually indeed soulmates. They just don't know that.


End file.
